spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellcaster Heartless
The Spellcaster Heartless are recuuring antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts series. History Kingdom Hearts Union Xcross/Xchi A few of the Spellcaster Heartless 'appear in ''Kingdom Hearts Union Xcross and Kingdom Hearts Xchi, so that theplayers have to defeat them. Dark Seeker Saga The first sights of the Spellcaster Hearless where in Kingdom Hearts, witch were four types of Heartless known as; Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, Yellow Opera and Green Requiem that aided other Heartless to fight against Sora, Donald and Goofy in various worlds. In Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, a fith Spellcaster Heartless known as Black Ballade that will test Sora in a minigame in the Deep Jungle, if Sora defeats the Black Ballade, it will give him a symphisis item. In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, the four original Spellcaster Heartless would fight against Sora and Riku in Castle Oblivion, however it is unclear if they were mere fragmints of memories or actule Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, both Roxas and Xion fought many Heartless to help the Organization, some of witch were Spellcaster Heartless such as; Yellow Opera, Striped Aria, Sapphire Elegy, Pink Cancerto, Turquoise March and Emerald Serenade. In Kingdom Hearts II, new Spellcaster Heartless were shown to help fight against Sora, Donald and Goofy once again as well as fight off some Nobodies, these being; Silver Rock, Emerald Blues, Crimson Jazz, Spring Metal and Scarlet Tango. In Kingdom Hearts Coded, The original four Spellcaster Heartless return as peaces of code that after they were defeated whould have their data be transfered into Sora's Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts III, The Spellcaster Heartless returned and ready to fight Sora, Donald and Goofy once again with the allies they would make, these Heartless were; Vermilion Samba, Marine Rumba, Gold Beat and Malachite Bolero. List of Spellcaster Heartless *Red Nocturne - Fire Magic *Blue Rhapsody - Ice Magic *Yellow Opera - Electric Magic *Green Requiem - Heal Magic *Black Ballade - Clone Magic (minigame Heartless) *Silver Rock - Teleport Magic *Emerald Blues - Wind Magic *Crimson Jazz - Fire Magic *Spring Metal - Wind Magic *Scarlet Tango - Fire Magic *Grey Caprice - Gravity Magic *Striped Aria - Time Magic *Sapphire Elegy - Teleport Magic *Pink Cancerto - Poison Magic *Turquoise March - Water Magic *Emerald Serenade - Speed Magic *Vermilion Samba - Fire Magic *Marine Rumba - Water Magic *Gold Beat - Electric Magic *Malachite Bolero - Wind Magic *Violet Waltz - Dark Magic *Wicked Watermelon - Botiny Magic **Large Watermelon **Huge Watermelon *Festive Fireworks - Fireworks Magic **Large Fireworks **Huge Fireworks *Jack O' Lantern - Botiny Magic *Round Rice Cake - Ice Magic **Large Rice Cake *Bitter Marcaron - Chocolete Magic **Mighty Macaron *Swaying Spook - Necromancer Magic **Wandering Spook *Emeral Sonata - Heal Magic Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts''''' *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts Coded *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 **Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Movie) (cameo) *Kingdom Hearts X *Kingdom Hearts 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts Unchained X *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Movie) (cameo) **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts III Category:Kingdom Hearts Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Heartless Category:Minions Category:Sorcerer Groups Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Game Bosses Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Aquakinesis Category:Arctickinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Dark Magic Category:Dark Sorcerers Category:Genderless Category:Technomagic